The present disclosure relates to a capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Due to a difference in shape and height between an end portion and a central portion of an internal electrode pattern of a capacitor, a step portion may occur in the body of the capacitor having a high degree of lamination. As a result, stress may be accumulated during the lamination of a dielectric layer and an internal electrode pattern, and thus the dielectric layers may be thin at the portion of the body on which the accumulated stress is concentrated. The thinned dielectric layers may reduce the withstand voltage of the capacitor.
To solve the problem of the concentration of stress, methods of forming an internal electrode pattern using negative printing, low viscosity printing, printing using a metal mask and the like, have been proposed. However, such methods do not meet productivity and electrical characteristics requirements of capacitors.
Therefore, a method of securing withstand voltage characteristics of a capacitor by reducing step portions in the body of the capacitor has been required.